


Современная коррида

by ellssa



Category: Sports RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победа Реала в Копа дель Рей в 2011 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	Современная коррида

**Author's Note:**

> Можно увидеть очень легкий намек на пре-слэш

Валенсию не назовешь красавицей – излишне желтая кожа, черты лица, с печатью мавританской крови предков, слишком порывистые движения.  
Валенсии не откажешь в чувстве стиля. С одинаковым изяществом она носит экстравагантные наряды от Калатравы, туалеты, которым не одну сотню лет, и тряпки современных архитекторов.  
Валенсия не изменяет традициям. Каждый вечер она идет на прогулку: стучит каблуками по мраморным тротуарам, вдыхает аромат апельсиновых деревьев и ласкает взглядом темных глаз причудливые фигуры фонтанов, которые попадаются ей на пути. 

Сегодня она пойдет к арене для корриды, всегда крепко спящей по ночам, несмотря на соседство с беспокойным вокзалом. И остановится, когда ей под ноги ветер швырнет плакат – предвестник большой битвы белого с сине-гранатовым, местом для которой станет арена в совершенно другой части города. Эта схватка не обязательно закончится смертью, как противостояние человека и быка, но обязательно оставит раны – пусть на самолюбии, а не на теле. В один миг Валенсию захватит контраст этих цветов. И она, страстная почитательница корриды, спросит себя, чем заняты участники завтрашнего матча. Мучаются ли они «белыми» ночами матадоров без возможности забытья или спят крепким сном. 

*  
Отель «Палау де ла Мар», Валенсия  
19.04.2011

Разбудил Руя глухой стук, звон и короткое ругательство.  
\- Сколько времени? – Пробормотал он.  
\- Три ночи. Почему у тебя бутылка с водой на полу? - раздраженно отозвался Жозе.  
\- Я никого не ждал, - Вспыхнувший в комнате свет разгонял темноту в спальне и Руй поглубже спрятался в подушку, цепляясь за свою мутную подделку сна. - Что случилось?  
\- Хочу еще раз просмотреть варианты.  
\- Уже поговорил с Сильвинью?  
\- Он тренер вратарей.  
\- С Каранкой?  
\- Сейчас три ночи.  
\- А, ну да, действительно… – Руй продолжал лежать, делая малодушную уступку своей усталости. – Я нужен?  
\- Нет. Я за вашими схемами. Ты ведь их забрал?  
Конечно, забрал. Потому что Жозе утром первым делом захотел бы взглянуть на них снова. Видимо, сегодняшнее утро просто настало на несколько часов раньше.  
\- Под столом.  
\- Мне нужна эта победа, – возбужденный голос Жозе стал тише, когда он отошел вглубь комнаты, - И дело не только в Кубке. Этот матч у «Барсы» мы должны выиграть.

Руй уперся лбом в подушку, прислушиваясь к шелесту бумаг. Когда в последний раз Жозе не мог заснуть перед матчем? На память пришли желто-синие трибуны, флаги и полотнище с круглой эмблемой. Разноцветное конфетти сыпалось на поле дождем, и кто-то уже успел повязать черно-синие ленты на «ушастый» кубок. Не так давно, на самом деле...  
В ночь перед финалом той Лиги Чемпионов они пили энергетики и раз за разом прогоняли планы на игру. Схемы проигранных «Интером» матчей, развешенные на стенах кабинета, съедали и без того маленькое пространство, а от принтера несло синтетическим запахом разогретого тонера… Три дня назад в раздевалке перед матчем с «Барсой» Жозе пообещал игрокам, что эти четыре Классико изменят историю «Реала»… Встав, Руй накинул на плечи плед, висевший на спинке стула.  
Первое они свели вничью. А историю меняют только победы.

Жозе сидел в кресле с закрытыми глазами. Перед ним на столе лежал лист бумаги с синими и зелеными стрелками. Руй, близоруко прищурившись, наклонился ближе. Та самая расстановка с тремя опорниками и Пепе, выдвинутым на место Алонсо, чтобы ломать атаки еще в ногах у Хави. Это должно вынудить Месси опуститься вниз и завязнуть в перенасыщенном центре. Вилья с Педро будут отрезаны, и «Реалу» останется только дождаться своего шанса. 

Эта схема идеального убийства «Барселоны» неожиданно вызвала бурный протест Каранки. мол, «Реал» не может играть в такой футбол перед своими болельщиками в финале! Айтор краснел от возбуждения, но продолжал настаивать, проявляя обычно несвойственное себе упрямство, которое проявлялось всегда, стоило коснуться такой эфемерной сущности, как стиль игры родного клуба. Ему следовало бы помнить, что в «не такой футбол» с «Барсой» они уже играли – полгода назад, в ноябре. И полученная в ворота манита сказала сама за себя. «В следующий раз команда будет готова лучше» - отрывисто бросил Жозе бессонной послематчевой ночью, проведенной за разбором ошибок. И ничья в Классико три дня назад тоже сказала сама за себя. Только испанская гордость могла теперь желать возвращения к атакующей схеме. Гордость, которая в Мадриде всегда была паче разума! 

Их ночной тренерский совет ничего не решил. Жозе бросил их, заявив, что теперь-то они его запутали окончательно. Айтор ему не поверил. Плотно сжал губы, но больше спорить не стал. Все-таки он был горд. Только Жозе был горд не меньше. 

\- Наше время еще придет, - Руй легонько прошелся пальцами по вискам и векам Жозе, делая немудрящий массаж, чтобы прогнать даже тень возможной мигрени. На завтрашних фотографиях все любопытные разглядят мешки под глазами, даже если у него получится забыться сном на те два часа, что остались до рассвета.  
\- А до тех пор ты хочешь, чтобы мы сидели в защите?  
\- Это оправдывает себя в матчах с «Барселоной».  
\- Прагматик.  
\- Я предпочитаю счет на табло любому представлению на поле. И не говори мне, что ты - нет.  
\- Вы с Айтором стоите друг друга. – Жозе улыбнулся уголками рта, не реагируя на последнюю ремарку. – Он предлагает нестись вперед, ты – отойти назад. Ты бы сработался с Капелло, Руй.  
\- С тобой интересней. К тому же, я предпочитаю называть это «активным разрушением».  
\- Айтор назвал это убийством футбола.  
\- Айтор – романтик.  
\- Айтор – испанец.  
Единственный, кто сказал вслух: «Вы представляете, что о нас скажут в газетах?» Жозе в ответ пожал плечами. Руй промолчал. Он представлял. Особенно, если они проиграют. Или если они выиграют. Это – Мадрид, уволивший Капелло после победы в Ла Лиге за скучную игру. Руй в последний раз разгладил морщинки возле глаз Жозе и, внезапно поддавшись импульсу, спросил:  
\- Останешься у меня?  
\- Ты приглашаешь? – непонятно почему в голосе Жозе прозвучало удивление.  
\- Ты против?  
\- Нет.  
С запозданием Руй вспомнил, что в его номере одна кровать. И если Жозе останется, им придется разделить ее. От этой мысли стало почему-то неловко. К счастью, в комнате рядом с креслом оставался еще черный кожаный диван. 

…- Ты куда? – Спросил Жозе, когда он быстро забрался на него и вытянулся во весь рост.  
\- Спать. - Руй накрылся покрывалом, скрывая за решительностью движений неловкость за откровенно дурацкий побег. - Пойдешь в спальню, выключи здесь свет. 

 

*

На следующий день Валенсия выберет рубашку с тончайшим кружевом. Наденет шуршащую верхнюю юбку - гвардапеус и накинет на плечи треугольную мантелету расшитую золотой нитью. Она заколет свои черные косы гребнями и пойдет по узким улочкам, не теряясь в море приезжих, следующих одним с ней путем. Она минует неуклюжую громаду Торрес-де-Серрано, восьмигранную башню кафедрального собора и причудливые фонтаны. Дойдет до «Местальи» и сядет смотреть современную корриду с первых рядов.  
В том, что она увидит, не будет ни красоты балетной пластики, ни блеска ярких нарядов. Только сплетение сине-гранатовых горизонталей и вертикалей белого цвета. Геометрия двадцати человек на зеленом поле, достойная той, что чертят на песке один человек и одно животное.  
И обычно равнодушная к чужакам Валенсия, затаит дыхание. Которое вырвется у нее громким вздохом, после стремительного выпада «Реала» в третьей терции футбольного матча. 

Это была классическая контратака. Пепе из центрального круга отпасовал Марсело, тот сбросил мяч на ход Ди Марии. Аргентинец успел сделать кросс, и Роналду нанес свой удар, ставший смертельным для «Барселоны». 

Потом было ликование. Утоление восемнадцатилетней жажды из Кубка Короля. Икер Касильяс, человек, бывший стеной все сто двадцать минут матча, обнял Короля, поцеловал в щеку Королеву и вскочил на столик перед ними. Он стоял там в полный рост – испанский флаг вокруг пояса, Кубок над головой – и волна ликующего крика поднималась ему навстречу.

А Жозе Моуриньо поклонился королевской чете, оставив за спиной поверженного соперника – сгрудившихся на поле игроков «Барселоны» с расстроенными лицами и худощавого человека в костюме с жилетом. Оставив весь футбольный мир спорить, сумела ли его команда перешагнуть ту эфемерную грань, которая отделяет циничное убийство от искусства.


End file.
